The control signal for a switched mode power supplies may include some dead time between the signals that turn on the high side and low side switches. The dead time may avoid cross-conduction, which could damage the power stage. A fixed dead time may be selected to ensure a switch is completely off before the other switch is turned on. The fixed dead time may include a safety margin that accounts for differences in a circuit application as well as switch variation from manufacturing tolerances. A dead time that is longer than needed may be responsible for power loss and lower efficiency.